The Animal Inside
by Nightlydusk
Summary: Life is filled with a secret, that’s what Gabriella had lots of secrets. After her mom died Gabriella went back to New Mexico to live with her dad. She meets her ex Troy Bolton at the air port. Will sparks fly, or will her secrets hurt them? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story so R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything....just the plot and the grade i got on this A+ Baby! yea you guy's will learn that i really get into my stories and I'm hipper.**

"Hey Brie!" he called my old nickname.

I shuddered at the sound of his voice. After all these years his sweet, soft, gentle voice still made me quiver.

"Hello Troy." I said so softly that I doubt he heard.

"So, Brie it's been what two year Troy said.

" Yeah it's been that long, I'll go get my luggage so we so we can go okay." I told him.

"Kay." He replied. I grabbed my luggage and we left for my dad's house.

In the car it was so quite that I got so irritated that I started taping on the dashboard. "Ha-ha-ha, Brie what are you doing? He managed to ask while laughing hysterically.

"I don't like Quite rides." I said pathetically. _A/N i seriously don't._

"I Know." He said still laughing.

"Then way were you so quite?" I paused.

"You know it's not that funny." I told him a little bothered that he remembered that quite rides bother me.

"To answer your question I just like to bother you and it is quit funny, I also had nothing to say but if it bothers you so much I'll put the radio on okay."

There was a silence so I decided to break it again. "OK, wait why didn't my dad pick me up for the airport?" I asked

"Why, you didn't want me to get you." He asked, pretending to be sad.

"No I didn't …"

"Chill, Brie I was kidding and your dad couldn't come because he was busy so he asked me if I would mind come picking you up." He replied with a huge grin on his face.

****

"Brie wake up we're at your house." Troy said awaking me with a gentle shake.

I was startled when I saw him. I was hoping that it would be my dad or this was a good dream .I just need to keep telling myself that I was on the plane and Troy wasn't here and I didn't need to hurt any one not again.

" Brie get up we're at your house." Troy repeated. "Huh, What. Oh sorry Troy. I apologized.

"It's OK, well see you around?

"Sure, maybe."_ i really hope we don't._I smile and go in to my house. Tomorrow will be a painful day.

**A/N: OK there you go that's the first chappy i know it's short but that's all could write so far i would love if u gave me some ideas. should i go on? R&R.**

**-Lizzie 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's (& girls) I know I haven't been writing for awhile but been really busy. I'm in the play Gypsy we've been doing great I've also been working on a big research project, I'm actually doing this on my bus right now. Well I've been keeping you guy's long enough. **

**(BTW if you want a recap of the chapter before the chapter you just read, tell me, but I'll put one anyway)**

**Well on with the story. Sadly, I don't own any thing. **

"_Brie wake up we're at your house." Troy said awaking me with a gentle shake. I was startled when I saw him. I was hoping that it would be my dad or this was a good dream._

_I just need to keep telling myself that I was on the plane and Troy wasn't here and I didn't need to hurt any one not again._

GPOV

We got to my door. I protested when he asked me if I wanted him to help me carry my bags, but as always he didn't listen.

"Thanks for the ride Troy" I said hoping that he would leave now.

"No problem Brie, that's what friends are for" Troy told me. "But I still wish we weren't just friend's…"He added

"Troy, why did you have to say that?" I asked him with a quivering voice.

"Because it's the truth." he said looking me in the eyes, his sweet blue eyes. I knew if I looked at the long enough I'll be trapped and I'll agree to anything he asked for or wanted. I couldn't believe this was happening again…

**Flashback**

"_Brie, look at me." He said. I looked up then looked back down again. "Come on Brie I won't her you." His voice was sincere, but I didn't want to believe him I told myself if I believed him I might get hurt, if I hurt him I don't know what I would do. I took a deep breath in and looked up I gasped when I saw his face inches away from me._

"_Brie I've liked you for awhile now." He told me inching his way closer, his eyes was just there I didn't know what to do so I leaned in and kissed him. That was the biggest mistake that I could have made._

**End of Flashback**

"So, bye." I said and quickly and went into my house and locked the door.

"I guess you had a good time" Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and screamed.

**Who's the voice behind Gabi? Does Gabi still like Troy? Review might make me want to write more. Tell me any ideas you have and I'll try to put them in. **


End file.
